


Peace

by Wordsmith16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith16/pseuds/Wordsmith16
Summary: So basically I have a lot of feelings about how SPN ended.  Not a fix-it. So, first kiss.  I feel like it's fluffy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT writing a fix it, but that's mostly because all my fanfic/headcannons for Destiel started back around season 8 or 9 and have grown past cannon and diverged into relationship stuff. I tried to keep, however, all the good parts of their 15x18 encounter in come way.
> 
> Obviously I don't own any of the characters or setting. I would love feedback!

Dean wasn't sure what he'd done, what sick joke this was, that at the moment he had finally gotten up the courage to tell Cas how he felt, the angel was suddenly distant, spending more time away from Dean, and closing off. Not a month ago, Sam had commented on how close the two were, how they seemed joined at the hip, how Cas never seemed to want to be away from Dean and vice versa. That was what had gotten him thinking, what had made him realize that he was fucking head over heels for his best friend. And now he was ready to say something, ready to tell Cas he wanted more, whatever that looked like if Cas could give it, and the angel was avoiding him like the plague.

Almost as if on cue, Castiel flitted almost soundlessly into the kitchen. Dean's heart skipped a beat when he saw him; he was wearing Dean's clothes. The worn jeans, fraying at the knees and the cuffs, hung off his slimmer frame at the hips, showing the waistband of his boxers and a strip of pale skin above as Dean's Led Zeppelin t-shirt was rucked up a little under the cargo jacket. It was so overwhelming, how hot Cas looked wearing his clothes.

"Hey Cas. Where you off to?" Almost in spite of himself it seemed, Cas grinned at Dean.

"Hello Dean. I..." The grin faded, and Cas hesitated.

"What? Got a hot date or something?" Dean was chuckling, but it quieted as he saw Cas' expression. "Oh."

"Yes. I met him at a diner near here and we've been texting for a while and he wanted to go to a movie." Dean was very conscious that Cas was going on a date with a dude who was not him, and somehow that was worse than if he was going out with a chick. His mouth felt dry and he thought he might pass out.

"Right. Well, have fun, buddy. Take Baby. I'll feel better knowing she's looking out for you." Dean held out the keys, but Cas was obviously too stunned at the offer to take Dean's precious car that he didn't think to take them. Stepping forward, Dean closed the distance and pressed the keys into Cas' hand. When their skin brushed, Dean felt like he was being electrocuted. Slowly, so aware of how close he was to Cas, Dean reached out and fixed the t-shirt, his fingers brushing the exposed skin. "Be safe. Keep your... phone on you." Dean was fighting to keep his voice from sounding breathless and exposing what he felt.

But Cas had stopped short, too. His pupils dilated and Dean could have sworn he heard his breath catch. Slowly, Cas reached up and pushed his hair back from his face. Where his fingers touched Dean, Cas felt jolts.

Finally, Dean went to step back and let Cas go. But the angel made a split-second decision. Dean's vision exploded into a thousand shards of bright lights as Cas crashed his lips against Dean's.

Almost as quickly as it began, Cas pulled away and staggered back.

"I am so sorry, Dean. I don't know what..." It was Dean's turn to crash into Cas with everything he had. Cas' mouth was soft and warm and willing, giving over to every move Dean's lips made. Dean moved his hand back to Cas' waist, slipping his fingers under the shirt Cas was wearing, the familiar material soft against his skin. With his free hand, he twined his fingers through Cas' hair.

When they finally broke apart, Dean rested his forehead against Cas' for a moment before pulling back.

"Cas, why have you been avoiding me?" The angel sighed nervously.

"I just..."

"Just what, Cas?"

"I just didn't want to have this conversation with you. I thought it would go differently and I definitely didn't want o do anything wrong and I had all these emotions I never had to deal with before and I didn't really know how to tell you that..." Dean felt his heart swell a little as he wove his fingers through Castiel's.

"Tell me what?" He couldn't help the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Tell you that..." Cas hesitated for another moment before determinedly looking away and saying as fast as he could, "Tell you that I'm hopelessly in love with you." The smile on Dean's face was blinding.

"In love with me? You're in love with me, Cas?" Cas finally locked eyes with Dean and saw how excited his human was. It was as if al the stress and tension drained from his body instantaneously.

"Are you mad? Is that okay?" Slowly, calmly, certainly this time, Dean leaned in to kiss Cas. It was slow and leisurely. Passionate. Loving.

"Not mad. The furthest thing from mad." Things devolved from there. Cas, having completely forgotten about his date with the handsome waiter, was all too willing to let Dean press him back against the wall, closing all space between them. Dean had to admit, he was acting mostly on instinct, on muscle-memory. He hadn't been with anyone in a long time, and he'd never been with a guy. Now, Castiel was more of a genderless celestial being, but his vessel was male, and his body offered proof enthusiastically. But this was Cas who, if Dean was honest with himself, he'd wanted to be with for years. Forcing himself to relax, he let his body take over and let his mind drink in every detail of what was happening.

Cas, for all his lack of experience, was really driving him crazy. He licked his way into Dean's mouth before moving his lips from Dean's to his jaw, his ear, his neck. There he paused, nipping and sucking until Dean was sure there would be proof of their teenage make-out session bruised into his skin. When he finally pulled back, his lips were red and swollen, his pupils blown wide from arousal, his hair a mess from Dean's fingers raking through it.

"Dean..."

"Cas, I love you." The angel stopped short, his words dying on his lips. His clear blue eyes met Dean's green, the earnest affection evident in them, as well as the very obvious arousal. "And I'm not gonna lie, I want you so freaking bad, Cas. But I've never done this."

"Done what, Dean?" Sheepishly, Dean put his head on Cas' shoulder to avoid looking at him. "You've never had sex with a man?" Dean let out a breathy sigh that sounded a little like a laugh.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I was going to say. I figure we can figure that out, if that's what you want." Now Cas was confused.

"Then what, Dean?"

"I've never..." The hunter looked back at Cas, something uncertain in his eyes. "I've never slept with someone I'm in love with." So much flooded over Cas in that moment. He was acutely aware of the fact that Dean Winchester had long since seen himself as damaged goods, a curse who brought only death and destruction in his wake. He still saw himself as Daddy's Blunt Instrument, driven by hate and anger. But Cas didn't see those things in him. From day one, when he gripped him tight and raised him from perdition, he knew that Dean Winchester was the best of humanity.

It struck him in that moment what Dean was trying to say:  
He'd never let himself be in love. With anyone. And if he did have feelings that might lead to love, he locked it away and kept his distance.

"We can go slow, Dean. I love you; I am not going anywhere." All the urgency, the anxiety, the uncertainty in Dean's mind and body seemed to melt away. What it left behind was so foreign, Dean almost didn't know what it was. But, as Cas leaned in for another kiss, softer this time, he realized what it was.

Peace.


End file.
